Se está haciendo difícil de decir
by Kondor
Summary: Pacífica guarda un secreto y no quiere que Dipper lo sepa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en éste fanfic no son de mi propiedad, esta historia fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

— ¡Por última vez, quiero que nos casemos antes Dipper!

En una pequeña cafetería en New York, se encontraba una pareja disfrutando de un desayuno luego de haber tenido una muy agitada mañana.

Pacífica y Dipper, decidieron ir a esa ciudad luego de que la futura esposa insistió en llevarlo con ella para poder elegir un traje que sea decente para el que sería el día más importante de su vida. Dado que si fuera por él, se pondría uno de los tantos trajes que ha utilizado en las conferencias que ha dado a lo largo de su carrera como investigador de fenómenos paranormales y ella no podría permitir algo así.

— No entiendo. Ésta mañana dijiste que querías que venga contigo en lugar de tu madre, la mía y Mabel solo porque querías encontrar un traje para mí. ¿Y ahora me dices que quieres que nos casemos antes?.— Finalizó observando perplejo el cambio drástico de planes de su novia.

Se supone que faltan más de seis meses para la boda. Tiene mucho tiempo para poder elegir un traje para si mismo. Pensó que no sería necesario comprar uno nuevo pero luego de una charla con su padre y su tío Ford, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo dada la ocasión, solo se casaría una vez en su vida o al menos esos eran sus planes. Debía hacerlo especial para él y también por su novia, fue un noviazgo lleno de dificultades, ella se merecía ese pequeño capricho luego de tantos años soportándolo a él.

Pero eso ya era ir demasiado lejos. Se casarían en Febrero pero su novia, sentada frente a él, con el seño fruncido y penetrándolo con la mirada tenía una idea diferente. Cuando llevaban apenas un año de noviazgo, descubrió que esa mirada llena de decisión que tenía Pacífica, era una sentencia de muerte a su orgullo. No importaba lo firme que el se comportara, si ella lo miraba de esa manera, el cedía sin importar qué. Pero gracias a la experiencia y los años conviviendo con ella, pudo aprender a mantenerse firme ante ella y no ceder, pero eso no quitaba el sudor de sus manos y el escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, por fuera parecía tranquilo, pero en su interior solo quería que acabara de una buena vez, no le gustaba cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera.

— Ya te lo he repetido muchas veces desde que estamos aquí.— Apoyo nuevamente su espalda contra la silla y cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho, sin quitar los ojos del castaño.

Pacífica lo conoce perfectamente, a menos que le de una buena razón de porque debía ser antes la boda, él no cedería, pero no podía decirle la verdad, aún no.

— Creo que no estas siendo razonable.— Lanzó el comentario con la esperanza de que su novia se relajara y desistiera de su idea.

— ¿Acaso te molesta la idea de que nos casemos antes?.— Pacífica levantó una ceja y lo miró con una mueca en sus labios.

— Yo no dije eso.

— Entonces responde, ¿Sería diferente si nos casamos en un mes a que si nos casáramos en seis?.— Relajó su rostro y esperó la respuesta de su novio.

Él solo la miró y decidió meditarlo un poco. Aquí había algo que el no sabía.

Mabel insistió tanto en organizar la boda y Pacífica se mostró muy feliz cuando ella lo propuso. Su hermana es una gran diseñadora de interiores, excelente decoradora y tenía sus propios diseño de ropa, era muy reconocida en el mundo de la moda por su talento natural para sacar lo bello de cualquier cosa que le pusieran en frente. Y su novia pensó que si había alguien que pudiera hacer que ese día fuera inolvidable, sería ella. Entonces, ¿Porqué insistir en adelantar la boda? si aún falta mucho por organizar y revisar para el dichoso día.

Había algo que el ignoraba, si bien su novia insistía que no debían haber secretos entre ellos, era obvio que "algo" no se le había informado a él.

— ¿Me estás ocultando algo Pacífica?.— Le preguntó con una expresión de sospecha plasmada en su rostro.

Ella se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, después de sus últimas palabras y ver como el castaño parecía meditarlo, no pensó que la cuestionaría. Normalmente cedería sin más y asunto arreglado. Pero ese odioso nerd de los misterios, sospechaba de ella, sino no le preguntaría. Lo conoce mejor que nadie.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?.— Estaba nerviosa, pero no podía dejar que el se diera cuenta.

— Tú dime, cariño.— El ligero tono interrogatorio puso en jaque a su novia.

Descubriría que era lo que ocultaba aunque le llevara todo el día hacerlo.

— Mabel se pondría furiosa si se enterara que quieres adelantar la boda. Sin duda me hubiera llamado para gritarme y preguntarme porque quieres hacer algo así.— Empezó a analizar la situación en voz alta, observando los gestos y las expresiones de su novia, debía saber que ocultaba.— Por lo que supongo que ella lo sabe, ¿Verdad?

Ella solo asintió y lo miró fijamente.

— Entonces dime, ¿Por qué quieres adelantar la boda?. Pensé que querías que fuera perfecta.

— Y lo será, solo que para eso sea posible debemos casarnos antes. Es todo.— Giró su rostro y miró por la ventana.

Sería tan sencillo si solo cediera y dejara de querer desenmarañar el misterio que rodeaba su petición. Pero no quería decirle, al menos no por ahora, quería que fuera una sorpresa, esperaba el momento perfecto y sentía que ese no lo era. Tal vez en una cena a la luz de las velas o durante un paseo por la playa como en su primer viaje juntos hace años, cuando casarse era una idea lejana de su futuro.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Dipper acerco más su silla a la de ella y tomó sus manos entre las de él. La miró con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

— Si eso es lo que de verdad quieres, está bien. Nos casaremos antes.— Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y sin más acercó su rostro para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su novia.— Solo me invadió la curiosidad, discúlpame si te hice sentir mal.

Pacífica lo miró y se perdió en su mirada, estaba tan feliz de poder cumplir su sueño de la boda perfecta junto al hombre de sus sueños. Luego de casi siete años de noviazgo, a sus veintiséis años sería Pacífica Pines, esposa de Dipper Pines. Las palabras de su novio hicieron eco en su mente y un recuerdo llego a su mente, siempre se preocupó tanto por ella, su noviazgo fue difícil en un principio, la distancia era algo difícil de manejar entre ellos siendo tan jóvenes al vivir tan lejos el uno del otro. Pero el tiempo los apremió, cuando a los dos años de noviazgo, pudieron mudarse juntos. Desde ese día todo mejoró poco a poco y era increíble creer que estaban hablando en ese momento de su futura boda.

— ¿Estás bien Pacífica?.— Dipper acarició su mejilla y la miró aún con preocupación.

Es tan tierno cuando se preocupa. Pensó. ¿Quién diría que lo de ellos sería posible?.

Todos eran conscientes del amor que ambos se profesaban, aunque nadie creyó al principio que perduraría, demostraron que nada sería capaz de separarlos. Su familia no quería que ella se involucrara con él, por el simple hecho de que Dipper no estaba en una posición económica como la que gozaban ellos, se sintió muy mal cuando su padre le dijo a su novio que él jamás podría darle la vida que ella merecía. Paso semanas intentando que Dipper entendiera que a ella no le importaban los lujos si estaban juntos, el de todas formas prometió que se convertiría en alguien exitoso para poder darle todo y más, quería ser digno de ella. Pero no sabía que en el mundo, nadie jamás logro entender y comprender como es ella, como lo hizo él. El dinero no significó nada, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada y pudo entender que hay cosas más importantes que lo material. Él prometió amarla sin importar qué y eso llenaba su interior, la hacía sentir completa y eso era todo lo que deseaba para el resto de su vida. Al menos eso creía hasta que descubrió lo que pasaba en su interior hace apenas algunas semanas.

Tal vez decirle la verdad sea lo mejor, lo merecía. Ambos merecían compartir la felicidad que ella sentía en su interior.

— Sabes.— Comenzó, al mismo tiempo que tomó sus manos entre las suyas.— Es justo que tu también sepas la razón.

Dipper prestó atención a las palabras y los movimientos de su novia, estaba preocupado porque pensó que la hizo sentir mal al dudar de ella, pero ahora no sabía adonde iba la conversación, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que podría decirle.

— No quiero que me la digas si crees que no es necesario.— No quería que su novia se sintiera presionada.

— No es eso.— Respondió Pacífica al mismo tiempo que dirigía las manos del castaño.— Es solo que de verdad debes saber porqué.— Finalizó al mismo tiempo que ambos pares de manos acariciaban su vientre.

Dipper analizó un momento la situación. La actitud de su novia, la posición de sus manos y la charla previa. Una idea caló en su mente pero estaba tan emocionado que no podía completarla. Abrió sus ojos como si el secreto del universo estuviera frente a él, no apartó las manos del vientre de su prometida y la observo expectante.

— En algunos meses, el vestido de novia tal vez se convierta en un problema, ¿Sabes?.— La sonrisa lentamente se formo en los labios de su novio y los de ella.— Estoy embarazada.

No soportó más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin darse cuenta la había levantado de su silla para girar con ella al mismo tiempo que la aferraba a su cuerpo. ¡Estaba tan feliz!.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!.— Soltó mientras reía y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad.— ¡Voy a ser padre!.— Gritó eufórico.

Pacífica se dejo llevar por la felicidad de su novio. Quería esperar por el momento perfecto para darle la noticia, pero olvido que a veces es mejor ser espontaneo y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

Él era feliz y eso la hacía feliz a ella.

* * *

Es algo corto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leer.

Cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer, que tengan buen día.


End file.
